Falling To Pieces
by waver-chan
Summary: You've heard it all before.Girls get into OP and have amazing adventures.But what happens when the girls have a choice to make?Will they live their lives in OP,or go back to their families?Let's throw in their 'split' personalities,shall we?Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Falling To Pieces**_

**_Chapter One: Come On!!_**

**waver-chan:**Hi,everyone who actually clicked on the title!This is the first chapter of a story about me and my friend Straw Hat Melody.She is also the co-writer and editor of this lovely story.I enjoyed writing it,you better enjoy reading it!!Now let's meet our favorite editor/co-writer!!

**HappyGirl828:**Hey everyone!I'm Melody!Enjoy the story!It's really good!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I walked to school very slowly. If I was forced to go to this god forsaken school, I was gonna get into as much trouble as possible. Heh, what can I say? It was my first day at school. I didn't know about the evil teachers, or the horrible bully's, or the cold and cruel preppy girls lurking in the halls of that great big high school. All I knew was stick to my gut and avoid school lunch. Middle school food was great(my school), but I had heard that high school lunch sucked. So, I packed my lunch.

The uniforms sucked too. They were a white skirt that had green and blue Irish-y type pattern and a blue collared shirt. The clothes were pretty cute together, but the clothes were pretty stiff and lacked personality. I usually wear 'Go Green' shirts which are well, erm green and sometimes white-ish? Well, anyway the clothes are suckish.

When I got to school, it was…late. Late enough for me to get detention at least. The lady who gave me the slip was skinny and had those pointy glasses. She was wearing a red suit and red lipstick. She was very…sharp, I guess. She gave me directions to my first class. Room 107._ Dun dun dun!! _See! That music means bad things…

Well, I went to the room bravely, not expecting to see what I saw. What I saw was an older man who had graying brown hair and was wearing a brown suit. That wasn't so bad. The bad part was the class. They were wearing basically the same thing!! It was soooo horrible, and I'm not one of those 'Your clothes suck' kind of people. I am a 'Wear what you want, when you want' kind of people. But, seeing all of thirty people wear basically the same thing, was just cruel.

"Your late." Oh wow…My teacher is king of the obvious.

I scratched behind my head and chuckled nervously. What was I supposed to do? Start screaming bloody murder in front of the whole class. They would all know my secret of being perpetually crazy. I didn't want them to find that out until the second week of school. I took a seat next to a girl in the third row. She was Hispanic and had black hair. She seemed pretty short. Then again, I'm 5'7.

The teacher then began to go into a lecture about the structures of molecules. He said his name was Mr.Livenberg. But what I don't get, is why he was talking about the structures of molecules when it was English. Whatever. Doesn't matter. I'll flunk this class anyway. I was doodling on a piece of paper, when something very unexpected happened. The girl sitting next to me jabbed me in the side. That made me fall out of my chair and the boys see under my skirt, and Mr.Livenberg to give me another detention.

After class, I went up to the girl who jabbed me in the side, and like expected, she was short…by my standards. She was about 5'0.

"Why did you jab me!?" I yell/asked the girl.

"Because you weren't paying attention." replied the girl.

"Uh…Does that mean you have to jab me in the side?" I asked, wasn't really expecting that answer.

"Yea. If all the other students have to pay attention, you have to too." uh…wow?

"Um……I'm Waver. You can call me Wav." I said. What was I supposed to do? Start karate chopping her?Random person raises hand and I glare.

"Nice to meet you Waver. I'm Marianne." said the girl-Marianne.

_**Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring!! **_The lunch bell resounded thru the halls. I turned to Marianne and she nodded her head. Can she read minds or something? Maybe…But I was hungry.

That's pretty much how my first week of school went. She jabbed me in the side when I didn't pay attention, we went to lunch and became good friends. I asked about her height a couple times and she said she was like a female Edward Elric. I laughed at that.It was funny.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Our first vacation of that year was winter break. It was cold. It didn't snow,but it was cold.My mom made me wear wool socks,a wool winter cap,and a warm jacket. My mom is pretty crazy.My dad is cool.He lets me do whatever I want.But for once,I'm glad my mom made me wear those things.Like I said,it was cold.Marianne was wearing a wool winter cap,sweatpants,and a warm jacket.We were gonna go grassboarding that day.There was one problem.No sleds.So we ended up walking around the mall.

"Hey Marianne,do you think popsicles are made from those ice sicles that hang off peoples houses?"I asked.I felt like being stupid that day.

"No," replied Marianne with a blank look on her face.Then her face twisted."Maybe...I don't know."

We started to question the making of popsicles, when I noticed a swords shop to the left of Marianne.I lurv swords so I got sparkle eyed.Marianne looked at me like I was a chubracobra with three heads,singing Yakee Doodle in a bar with Momo the monkey playing the bass guitar.I.Lurv.Swords.

Marianne looked in the direction of the sword shop, and got even more starry eyed than me.Next thing I knew,I was crashing into a wall.The wall belonged to the sword shop.Wow...If I_ loved_ swords,then Marianne must've _worshipped _them.

I picked myself up off the floor and walked over to where my sword worshipping friend was inspecting a 50 dollar katana.The katana had a black sheath and the handle was white with some black lacing around it.It looked awesome,the problem was the quality of a 50 dollar katana.

Marianne took the sword out of it's sheath,with the supervision of the store manager,and the blade shone with polish.The blade itself was made of titanium and steel blended together to form a strong compact material.

"This thing is 50 dollars?!" I exclaimed.I could not believe it.A great sword for 50 dollars...in the mall for that matter!

"Sure is.I have countless memories with this blade,I couldn't bare to just throw it out.I decided that I would sell it cheaply at my shop."explained the manager.

It didn't make since to me, but Marianne didn't care.She bought the sword, and dragged me out of there before I could look at anything.She really didn't care,she wanted to go back to her house and play with her sword.

"We still have to go clothes shopping."I reminded Marianne why we came to the mall in the first place.

"Oh yea..."Marianne changed direction and we went into a random clothes shop.

The shop had sections for Winter,Spring,Summer,and Fall.I guess they were trying to get rid of all their clothes.

Marianne picked out a bunch of black,and blue jeans,a few random tops with pairs of shoes.I grabbed jeans,black and blue,high heels,not like I needed them,new shoes,and different Go Green shirts.Go Earth!

While we were walking to the exit,I noticed a small fruit cart.The cart was full of mangos,apples,pineapples,pears,oranges,limes,lemons,and other fruit that I can't remember the names of.A sign said 'Take 1 For The Road!,MegaMall'.Marianne didn't want one, but I was hungry at that exact moment.A strange blue fruit with a purple stem and green swirls got my attention.I am an OP FF.The fruit reminded me of a devil fruit.

"Hey,that looks like a devil fruit!"Marianne likes OP too?Wow,I like Marianne more and more!XD

"Yea,it does!"I agreed.Then added randoml-ishly "Who's your favorite OP character?"

"Sanji-kun!" she exclaimed.Holy mother of One Piece!How much can you like one person without being in love?Cause' right now,I'm there!

I picked up the weird fruit and started eating it.Tasted horrible,but I was hungry.As we left i restarted the conversation about OP.

"My favorite character is Sanji-kun too!" I exclaimed.The blue fruit was now gone because it was about the size of a tangerine.

"I think Sanji is the cutest character ever!"Marianne and I were squealing about Sanji's cuteness the whole way back to Marianne's house.

**Yes,I am a Sanji Fangirl.Zoro Fangirls,just read the story,it's gonna get good.**

Back at Marianne's house,we talked about the weird fruit.Somehow,when we were talking about Sanji,fruit came up...

"You know what would be funny?"I asked Marianne.Marianne shook her head."If the fruit really was a devil fruit, and we were transported to the OP world!"

"I wish..."sighed Marianne.

"Yea..."I sighed right along with her.

We both had depressing problems in life, coughschoolcough.Mostly me,but...that's a story for a different time.

"Can I sleep over here for the night?"I asked Marianne.

"Sure."

"Do you have a sleeping bag?"

"Sure."

"Can I have the deed to your house?"

"Sure."

"Marianne,what are you doing?"

"Sure."

I got up and walked to Marianne.She was in a Sanji-girl daze.Probably just imagining what life would be like in OP...

"Oh hello,girls!Have you seen my flashlight?"asked Marianne's dad.

"Sure."we both answered.

"Oh,and where is it?"

"Sure."

After a few more useless questions,he left to go ask Marianne's brother.

"Man,life in OP would be sweet..."I sighed.Marianne sighed in agreement.

"I wonder what life really is like..."pondered Marianne.

"Yea..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day...

"Marianne."

"...Yes."

"Where are we?"

"...I don't know."

"Well,why are we here?"

"...I'm not sure."

"And why are you about 2 feet taller than yesterday?"

"...Beats me."

"Did you drink the milk before bed?"

"NO!That stuff is nasty!...ish."

"Can you tell me one thing?

"...Maybe..."

"Why is my hair _blue_?"

"..."

"Did you dye my hair because I made you fall in mud that one day?"

"NO!Wait.It was you?!"

"No..."

"Can you tell me something,Waver?"

"...Possibly."

"Why,is my hair _pink_?

"Um...Maybe the same reason mine is blue."

"What reason is that?

"...I don't know."

We sat in a strange hotel-ish room for a few minutes in silence.I just knew something was off.It might have been that our hair was different colors than it used to be,or it might've been the fact that Marianne was a good 2 feet taller than she used to be.Who knows...

"The fruit!"Marianne yelled.

"The fruit?"

"Yes,the fruit!Remember the one that looked like a devil fruit yesterday?"

"The fruit!"I yelled,just realizing that the fruit yesterday might've caused this.

"Wait a minute!If you ate the fruit,does that mean you have it's powers?"

I stopped and thought hard about that possibility.It was possible,but what powers were they and what did it have to do with growing 2 feet taller and having weird colored hair?

"Waver...What's the only place devil fruits exist?"

"..." OMG! "ONE PIECE!"

"Exactly!That means were in the-"

"ONE PIECE UNIVERSE!!"

"YES!!"

Marianne and I were so excited.One Piece meant pirates,adventure,drinking,money,gold,and...Sanji.

"Sanji-kun...Marianne!We might meet Sanji-kun!!"

"YOUR RIGHT!!"

"Focus Marianne," I scolded my friend,even though I'm the one who got started on Sanji-kun."We need to find out my powers."

"...Okay...Try doing something."

"Um...Okay."I tried to do something,anything,so that I could try and find out my powers.I was thinking about Sanji right then though,so...

"W-Waver?Is that you?!"Marianne was looking at me like,well,like I had turned into Sanji or something.

"Of course it's me, stu-"I stopped mid sentence when I caught my reflection in a mirror on the wall.

"Marianne...Why do I look like Sanji-kun?"

"Um...I'm guessing that your power is shapeshifting..."

"Shapeshifting?Awesome...I wonder if I can turn into myself with brown hair?"I tried to turn into myself with my normal brown hair,but I only managed to turn into myself with the freaky blue hair.

"How come I can't change into myself with my _normal _hair?!"

"Maybe we're stuck like this..."

"Marianne,think possitive!You got taller!"

"At the price of having **_pink_** hair!"

"Okay,you have a point.But how about we get out of this place?"

"Why?"

"I'm hungry and believe that hotel food is expensive and nasty."

"...Good point.Grab your bag."

"Bag?"

"Yea.When I woke up,I found that I had my sword here,and two bags full of the clothes we bought yesterday."

"...Awesome...!"

"Your bag is the black one."Marianne pointed to a corner with a black bag,and a blue one.The amazing sword Marianne bought yesterday was by the blue bag.

"We should probably change clothes.I don't want weirdos seeing me in my OP e to think of it,do they even know these people?"

"I'm not really sure,but I agree with you on the pjs.I don't want weirdos seeing me in my ice cream pjs."

"...Don't wear those pajamas if we meet Luffy.He might try to eat them,and you along with it."

"...You'll need some new ones too.You don't want to seem like a coughfreakcough."

"True."

After our little conversation,we changed into our new clothes.Marianne was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of her new black jeans.She looked pretty funny with her pink hair.Hehe.

I was wearing a green tank top,a white jacket that I don't remember buying,my blue jeans,and the high heels.And I thought that Marianne looked funny?She was nothing compared to me...TT

"..."

"Waver,"Marianne was trying to hold off a fit of giggles.

"...Let's go."

I forceably dragged Marianne out of the hotel with many strange looks from people I don't remember seeing from the show.Outside of the hotel,was almost like a dream come true for every OP fan from anywhere.I saw One Piece bars,shops,strange people doing weird tricks,and a gang of really scary people coming right for Marianne and me.

What!?

Okay.Leather wearing,7'1,and over all scary people were coming straight at me and Marianne.Nothing to worry about,right?They were probably just looking to start a fight with those equally scary guys on the other side of us.

Come on!

Why were we proned to bad things happening to us?

Were we just supposed to get beat up by those thugs,or...worse!?

I don't think I want anything of that sort to happen!

But,I am really bad at making life changing decisions,so...

"Marianne!"I whispered to my friend."We got to get out of here!There are scary people coming our way,on both sides of us!"

"Waver,"Marianne must've already noticed."turn into something that can get us out of here!"

Heh heh...Marianne was trusting me with the job of getting out of there.

I smirked.

Marianne had no idea of what she had just done.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**waver-chan:**What did you think?If you liked it click that blue-ish square button and review!If you didn't like it,click on it anyway so you can tell me what's wrong!The next chapter will probably be out tommorow.Just to let you know,I will have that chapter up because I want to get to the part with the Strawhats!Oops...I wasn't supposed to tell you that.Oh well!Now let's see what Melody has to say about all this...

**HappyGirl828:**Waver!A cliffie?!I want to find out what happens next!!Like Waver said,click the button and review!We both want to know what you think about it!So,Please just press the button and type a few words to tell us how you feel!


	2. Escape and Landing

**_Falling To Pieces_**

**We Escape Thugs and Fish,and We Meet...Them.**

**waver-chan:**Chappy two!Start celebrating because you will find out what I transform into this chappy!Happy,I'm sorry we have to run away,but this is all apart of the plot!Just bare with it until I get to the part where your sword comes into play.

**HappyGirl828:**Okay...Well,let's hope this isn't another cliffie!I want to find out what happens,don't you?

**Lawyer named Bruce:**Have you ladies seen Ms.Waver or Ms.Happy?

**Together:**They went that way.(points in direction of Canada)

**Bruce:**Thank you.

**Happy:**What are they wanted for?

**Bruce:**They forgot the disclaimer last chapter.

**Waver:**Thanks for stopping by!(Pushes Bruce out a random door)WE FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!

**Happy:**Waver and I own nothing in thise story except ourselfs and OC's!Plus stuff we invented,and my amazing sword!

**Waver:**Yea!All things One Piece belong to Oda-kun!

**Happy:**'kun'?

**Waver:**Yea.

**Happy:**Enjoy the story!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Marianne had just made a big mistake.

She was letting _me_,get us out of there before the thugs could beat us to a pulp,or...worse.

Well,mind as well get to work,the thugs are getting closer.

Okay,let's see...What would be strong enough to fight,but get us out of there without getting hurt...?

I got it!

"Marianne,"I was just gonna warn her."you might want to step back a little."

Marianne looked at me like I was about to eat someone,and then she saw the glint in my eyes.I think she knew what I was thinking,and took about eight steps back.

The thugs were almost here.

Time to make sure that they didn't want to mess with us again...

_Poof!_A lot of smoke appeared,before clearing and revealing what I had become.

"Whoa...!"Bwa hahaha!The thugs were impressed!Or is that bad?

What I had become,was a giant,blue pterodactyl.I was trying to become a brown one,but it looks like that color is off limits to me.

I would've become something that breathed fire and had the body of a rabit,but I think some people might've died(if they hadn't already) if I did that.

That reminds me,the people in the village,were all hiding in a saloon,or local shop by now.I guess this gang had a big reputation.

"Waver!Why did you chose to be something that probably didn't exist in this world!"Marianne was probably afraid that I had given someone a heart attack.

"_Ka kee kaaa!_"I chirped.I wanted Marianne to get on my back so I could fly off,and away from the thugs.

Marianne rolled her eyes and hopped on my back.What little of the thugs that hadn't fell down from surprise,fell down when I flapped my arms and wings.The wind was blowing like crazy below me,and before I knew it,we were flying across the ocean,the island completely left behind.

"Wow,Waver.This is so cool!But I'm araid of heights!!"Marianne was laying on her stomach,her head over the side of me,looking at the ocean water with eyes as wide as...however wide eyes can get.I couldn't see.but I'm pretty sure that she was going star eyes-ish with fear in her eyes at the same time..

"_Kac kree kaw!_"I was letting Marianne know that I knew it was cool.

"How do you expect me to know what your saying?Your a freakin' pterodactyl!"

"_Kreec!"_ Well,you keep talking to me,don't you?

"Waver,do you think we'll meet the Strawhats?"

"_Kec kec kree craw!_"Marianne really needed to think more possitively.I mean come on,we were in the OP Universe,we were supposed to meet the Strawhats,right?

"Hey!Look,flying fish!"Sure enough,flying fish were coming out of the water and flying with wings.They came right up next to me.I went higher to try and get away from them,I don't really like fish.They went ahead and followed me.

"Don't go any higher!!"Marianne cried with fear leaking from her voice.

"_Kreeeeee!!_"I was telling those stupid fish to get lost.What kind of green fish with wings do you know that follow you around?!None?Exactly.

"_Gurgle gur gle._"The fish were talking to me!!How freaky is that?!Well,I was a giant blue pterodactyl that had probably never even been seen by anyone in this world.

The fish were saying:

"We will always follow you leader!"

First off,why was _I_ their stinkin' leader?!In fact,how did a pterodactyl become the leader of a mini army made of fish?!I really don't know the answer to that...

"Waver,are you alright?Your acting kinda weir-AAAAHHHH!!"Marianne,I am so sorry.But those fish wouldn't leave me alone!I had to go over 50 miles per hour to escape them.

"_Gur!Gle!Bubble bub!!"_

Translation:

"Faster!We must catch up to leader!"

Why,oh why,were those fish catching up?!And why were they still talking to me?!Well,I have to admit that those suckers are fast.They _were_ catching up.

"_Krec krec kree!Kre craw kreeee!!"_Take that fish!

Translation:

"Oh wah!Hurry and die you stupid fish!!"

Not the best come back ever,but those fish didn't deserve the trash talk I give some people...cough**sister**cough.Em em...

"Waaaaaaaaaveeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!Whaaaaaaaaaaaat aaaaaaaaaaaaaare yoooooooooooooooou dooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiing?!"Poor Marianne.She was barely hanging on.I would have to explain later about getting away from the fish...

"_Gurg le!Bub ble ble bub!"_

Crapskis!Those fish were evil!How was I supposed to know about their cultures?!

Translation:

"Leader,we found you and must follow you to live!!"

Why did fish need to follow someone to live?

Well,I'm pretty sure no one has the answer to that,so...fly faster Waver!Faster!Faster!Faster!

Oh No!!It's a rock in the middle of the ocean!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"Poor Marianne was screaming her heart out.Whoo...This is tiring. How long have I been flying?Something tells me that it has been over an hour...

"Waver!!Are you ookaaaaaay?"Marianne was worried about me.I wonder why...?

Hey,since when did the sea get so close...?Hey,what was that ship...?Were those fish still following us...?Uh oh...Going down!

_Crash!Crunch!_All to me,was black.Not the most pleasent thing when your a giant pterodactyl.I just hope we landed on the ship,not in the rock.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you think she's alright?"

"The other one to?"

"I hope their alright."

"Hahahaha!Don't worry so much!You're the best doctor in the world,ne?"

"Alright..."

"What happened to them anyway?It was like they just fell out of the sky."

"Along with those fish,Miss Navigator."

"We should've just threw them overboard,with all the damage they caused to the ship."

"What was that Marimo?!"

"I said that you're a dumb blonde!"

"You want to fight,shit-head!"

"STOP FIGHTING!"_Whack!_

"Don't tell me what to do woman...!"

"Hai,Nami-swan!!"

These people sounded pretty funny.Hey...What happened,anyway?I hope Marianne is alright.

"She's been out for two hours straight..."

2 hours?!

"The other girl woke up earlier,but she fainted!"

Marianne fainted!?

"So Chopper,what did you call us in here for anyway?"

"I just wanted to tell you guys about her devil fruit ability."

"S-s-s-she h-h-h-has a d-d-devil fruit a-a-ability!?"Wow,that doctor is sure smart.And this guy is Mr.Stutters.

"Wow,so cool!She has to join the crew!"

"LUFFY!!"

"Mellorine!"

"We don't even know where she came from or her name!"

"My name is Waver."

"GAH!She's awake!"

I yawned.I was sure sleepy.Well,I guess I better thank the Strawhats for sa-DID I JUST SAY STRAWHATS!?

Yep,I sure did.Because when I looked around with my eyes about as big as Texas,I saw a fungus headed Zoro,a wig wearing Nami (Her hair cannot be that orange!)  
a cool and calm looking Robin,a cute and cuddly Chopper hiding the wrong way,a happy and grinning captain Luffy,a shaky and stuttery Usopp,and lastly,a Sanji with all his hot-ness going heart eyes over me!

"My beautiful angel!What has a fool like me done to deserve your presence?!"Sanji was on one knee,handing me a rose!Squee!!Squee!!Squee!!

"Fool is right...!"Fungus Head was mutering about Sanji being a fool!I'll show him whoes(sp?)a fool!Later.Right now Sanji was fawning over me.

"Aba um weee,uh squee no no um Hello!"I was having trouble finding the right words at the moment.

"IT'S THE STRAWHAT CREW!!"Marianne flew up in her bed,screaming about what I already knew,her eyes as big as mine first were.

"Marianne!!SSSHHHHH!!"Marianne would make us look suspicious!I had to shut her up.How...?Aha!

"It's Sanji-kun."I said to her.She fell quiet almost at that exact moment and snapped her head towards me.I was pointing in front of me.She followed with her eyes,and found Sanji.Then she just stared...

And then she decided to have a heart attack on me!

"Oh...(pant pant)..My..(pant pant pant) GOD!(pant pant pant)"she was having a freakin' heart attack!..or something around in that medical field.

"Is she alright?!"Nami looked like she was worried.Good none of the crew thought it was strange I knew Sanji's name!Well,the fungus haired freak didn't look to happy about it but...he was a freak!

"AHHHHHHH!Doctor!We need a doctor!!"Chopper was running around screaming his cute little heart out.

"Your the doctor,Chopper."the crew was sweat dropping at his reaction of,

"Right!"

"I'll take care of it!"I called.I knew how to take care of crazy people like Marianne.

I got up and walked over to the bed Marianne was on.Still having that weird panic attack of hers.I grabbed her shoulders and...

"MARIANNE!!STOP HAVING A PANIC ATTACK!!"_Smack!_I smacked her.Then just plopped down on the bed I was on before.

"Thanks,Waver..."Marianne sighed.Then she stared doe-eyed at Sanji.

"These people are pretty weird..."sweat dropped Usopp.

"That's why they have to join my crew!!"laughed Luffy.

"LUFFY!!"the crew didn't seem to like us very much...

"I think that would be a great idea,captain-san."Robin spoke calmly with a smile.

Nami gaped,Sanji danced(scream fans,scream!),Fungus Freak growled,Luffy laughed,Usopp looked stunned,Chopper was checking Marianne's vital signs because she was _still _staring at Sanji,and I,was doing a funny little happy dance that would have made an insane aunt proud.

"Are you alright...?"asked a freaked out orange haired navigator.

"Yea,just doing my little happy dance!"I chimed.

"Is your friend alright?"

"...I'm not really sure how I should answer that..."

"Ah!Two beautiful ladies have graced me with their wonderful air!What have I done to deserve such wonderful luck!?"Sanji was fawning over the two of us!

Marianne was blushing red like a hot pepper, and I was just in pure happiness!How could anything be more perfect right now?

"Would you ladies like anything to eat,or drink?"This is how it could!!

"Aba un im we it you AH!"Marianne didn't know what to say.

_Grumble._

"Luffy!"

"It wasn't me!"Luffy cried of his innocense.

"That was you,Waver!"Marianne was smirking at me like there was no tommorow.

"Traitor!"I growled at Marianne an turned to my stomach,erm looked down at my stomach."I mean you,too!"

"What would you like to eat?"Sanji.Asking.Me.What.I.Wanted.To.Eat!!

"Um...Breakfast."

"You haven't had breakfast!How can you live!?"Luffy seemed like he was scared from my life because I skipped breakfast.

I was blushing brightly and said"Well,sorry that their were some freaks chasing after us!"

The crew(now including Marianne)looked at me.

"Oops...I guess I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Why did you have fraks chasing after you?"Nami,shut up right now before I take all your wigs.

"Um...We don't really know."admitted Marianne truthfully.

"I think it might be involved with our weird hair color though."I said.The crew looked at me again."Oops,I wasn't supposed to say that either!"

"You mean it's not your real hair?"Nami,now your just pushing your luck.

"Of course it's our real hair!"exclaimed Marianne,blushing like mad."We just don't know why it's such weird colors!"

I nodded to show that I agreed."Can I eat now?"

"Of course,my darling angel!"(insert huge blush right here)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a huge breakfast full of stabbing Luffy's hand with my fork...

"Where did you come from?"Usopp was having an interogating session with Nami being the interogater.

"We come from Texas,a really huge island of sorts."I was telling the partial truth.Marianne was nodding along with everything I said.

"Texas?Never heard of it."Nami said."Well,what about your special abilities?"

I had a very evil glint in my eyes and Marianne saw it,and started to scoot away from me with the speed of a cheetah.

"What's up with her?"Usopp questioned.

"She's just going to where it's safe."I said,my voice was icy cold,with a hint of warm happiness coming from it.

"W-w-w-w-where i-i-i-i-i-t's s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-safe?"Mr.Stutters was yet again stuttering,but this time,it was with good reason.

"Yea.You better run."I said with ice.This was going to be very fun.Nami was getting ready to run for dear life.

_Poof!!_

In front of them,instead of normal-ish me,was a giant saber tooth tiger!What better to chase people around with other than a huge pre-historical creature from the ice age?

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-run for it!!"Usopp was smarter than he looked,because he ducked right when I pounced for him.

I wouldn't hurt anybody,but it was freakin' funny to watch Nami and Usopp run like headless chickens.It was even funnier when Marianne decided to join the fun.I then got Luffy and little Chopper involved by pawing Luffy lightly with my paw and Chopper try to get everyone under control.

"Sanji!!"Nami,you didn't.

"Hai,Nami-swan?!Holy-I'll protect you Nami-swan,Marianne-chwan!"Sanji jumped down from the galley and jumped in front of Nami and Marianne,ready to kick me to my doom...

_Poof!!_I changed back in mid-leap and screamed

"DON'T KICK!!"

Sanji was suprised that I was in front of his foot instead of the saber tooth,but didn't have time to stop.He ended up kicking me in the side.It wasn't hard though,I just flew into his foot,he didn't kick me.

"OOOOWWWW!!"I was roling aroung on the deck,holding my side in an effort to stop the pain.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!I JUST KICKED A GIRL!!I"M A MONSTER!!"Sanji was bawling his eyes out at the fact he actually hurt a girl.

"No!Nonononnonononono!!You didn't kick me!!_I _flew into your foot!!"I cried.He shouldn't think that he hurt me,I hurt myself.

"You did?"Sanji sniffed.I nodded,Marianne nodding in agreement.

_Click._I was handcuffed by Usopp.

"Your under arrest by the order of Nami!"he said.

"Come on!"I whined."I was just having some fun!"

"Your fun almost made me lose my head!"Nami yelled.

"You asked about my special abilities!"

"I asked _about them._I didn't ask you to show me that you could turn into a saber tooth!"

"I'm offended!!I can transform into anything I want!!"I huffed.She thought I could only turn into a stupid saber tooth.Pfft.And she can only look at her wrist and point where it's pointing.

"You can?!"Usopp was amazed.I nodded.

"Show me.Turn into me."Nami ordered.I was uncuffed and ordered to turn into her.

"I hope I can do you justice..."I muttered.

_Poof!!_I turned into Nami.

"Well,what do you think?Pretty good,huh?"I sounded just like her too.

Gaping.That's all they could do.

"Your our spy,and log person."Nami ordered when I poofed back to myself.

"Okie dokie pokie!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing."

"What can you do?"Nami asked Marianne.

"She's good with a sword and she can cook!!"I chirped.Marianne glared and blushed.

"Hm.You can be the assitant cook/swordswoman."Nami nodded,sastisfied with her work.

"Do you guys have any clothes?"Nami was gonna try to get money out of us.

"Yes,their in our bags."I hissed."Your not getting any money out of me!"

Nami looked taken aback,and Marianne said "She doesn't like it when people try to swindle her."

"Oh...Well,let me show you where your going to sleep."Nami dragged us to a room filled with pink.

"You sleep their,"she pointed to two beds on one side of the room.

"Thanks for the complimentary sleeping arrangments!"

"Who said it's free?"

"I did."I hissed."Or,do you want to be my lunch?"

"Um..."she looked like she was having trouble deciding."It's free."

I smiled and dissmissed her.

"Your sure enjoying this."Marianne said.

"Of course!I'm not about to let Nami take all my money just for the stuff that should come free!"

"Okay...How do you feel about your job?"

"I think I'll like it.What about you?"

"...I think I'll enjoy it."(insert small blush here).

"I'm glad.What do you think about our families though?"

"...I think maybe we should think about if we really want to stay here,or go home."

"...That's unusually smart coming from you,Marianne."

"I know."

"We should pull a prank on Fungus Head."

"Should we start with the markers,or the poking?"

"...The markers seem safer for now."

"...I'll agree with that."

"...Go cook,I'm hungry."

"I'll let Sanji-kun take care of it for tonight.We need to get ready for tonight."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After diner,where I stabbed Luffy's hand some more...

"Are you ready?"I whispered to my accomplice.

"Yea.you got the markers from Usopp?"

"Yea,it was pretty easy since I threatened him with sharp things."

"Then let's get this mission on it's way...!"

We slipped into the men's quarters quietly.It was pretty smelly,so I'm glad we thought to cover our mouths and noses'(sp) with cloth.We stalked over to a sleeping Zoro,who happened to be strangely close to Sanji on the floor,and sat down quietly in front of him.

"Hand me the purple marker."I was handed the purple marker and doodled something on his forehead.Then I was handed the black marker,and drew something else on his face.

After a rainbow of colors applied to his face and arms,we stalked out of the men's quarters and into the fresh air.

"Mission success!"I whispered to my friend.

"Morning can't come soon enough for me."

"I think we better get beack to our room."

"Yea."

In the room...

"G'night,Mari!"

"Night,Wav!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The long awaited morning...

"**_WHAT THE HELL!!_**"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Waver:**That was awesome!

**Happy**:I hate cliffies.Why did you have another one?!

**Waver**:Because it makes the story more interesting.

**Happy**:I hope your happy,Waver.

**Waver**:Don't worry,I am!Now don't forget to click the square purplr-ish button and tell me if you want more!I'll update when I have another chapter finished!


End file.
